


Spending the Night

by EternallyEcho



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Bonding, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Mini, Odd, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shipping, Teasing, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: During a down period from missions saving Lylat, Fox takes time to get closer to one of his partners. Each of the Star Fox members is doing something on his own when Fox joins one of them. Who he'll end up with is up to you!
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud, Fox McCloud/Peppy Hare, Fox McCloud/Slippy Toad, Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell, ROB 64/Fox McCloud
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Fox's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the Great Fox's bridge, Star Fox team leader Fox McCloud learns that he has no upcoming missions. Checking with his robotic pilot on the status of his teammates, Fox ponders what he should do for the evening, and who he should spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is a small Star Fox fanfic that I wrote on Tumblr a few years ago. It was originally designed like a "choose your partner" kind of story, where you pick someone for Fox to spend time with, and then it turns into a gay one-shot between him and the selected partner.
> 
> Basically, choose who you want Fox to share a romantic one-shot with.
> 
> Just a light piece that I felt like uploading to another website so it would be easier to find. Some are cute, some are silly, but it's all in good fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Late in the evening, the door to the Great Fox’s bridge opened. Fox strolled inside, stretching his arms as he entered. He ambled past the desks and over to the golden robot at the ship’s main computer system.

“ROB, tell me what we’ve got for our upcoming mission,” requested Fox.

“Scanning…” ROB stared ahead at the computer, with his visor light blinking. It stopped and his head turned back to Fox. “Currently, there are no active missions for Team Star Fox.”

“Wait, what?” Fox scratched his head. “Lylat’s…not in danger?”

“Affirmative, no threats detected.”

Blinking, Fox folded his arms. “General Pepper doesn’t need us for anything?”

“Negative.”

“Not even a menial task?”

“Negative.”

“Double negative, that means affirmative.”

“Using that joke too frequently will decrease its effectiveness,” noted ROB.

“Sorry, you’re right.” Fox sighed. “Well, if the team isn’t needed, then where are they? Shouldn’t…I don’t know, at least Slippy be here?”

“Locating…” ROB’s visor flickered again. “Location confirmed. Slippy is in his personal laboratory.”

“Huh.” Fox drummed on his elbow. “Well, that’s not really surprising. How about Falco?”

“Falco is in the hangar.”

“Peppy?”

“Medical bay.”

“Huh.” Fox shrugged. “Well, uh, I guess I should go see what they’re up to.” He rubbed his chin. “Though…I’d probably only have time to go see one of them.”

Pivoting around, Fox walked from the Great Fox’s bridge and toward the door.

“Hmm. Who should I go visit…?”

* * *

[“Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877/chapters/73010094)

[“Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877/chapters/73051791)

[“Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877/chapters/73154934)

[“Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877/chapters/73223514)

[“Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690877/chapters/73293462)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be for a selection between Fox's potential partners. You can select between the following chapters, and that has a one-shot for Fox and his teammate.
> 
> (You're more than free to read all of them too, if you'd like, lol.)
> 
> Enjoy reading!


	2. Falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to check in on his team's flying ace, Fox heads to the hangar to check on Falco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selecting this option means that you would like to see Fox paired off with Falco! You can't go wrong with the smashing boyfriends, after all! (That was a reach for the description, but they are a cute pairing regardless, lol.) Enjoy!

* * *

> “Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.” 

“Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.” 

“Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.” 

“Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.” 

“Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”

* * *

**[HANGAR/FALCO]**

Taking the door to the hangar, Fox stepped in, and gazed around. He glanced at the docked Landmaster, a tank that was covered with a sheet and due for upgrades. A board was across from it, usually used for blueprints and schematics, though it was currently switched off.

Further along, toward the hangar gates, a quartet of Arwings rested. Between them, a blue-feathered bird ambled by, squinting at a computer behind them and nodding.

“Falco!”

Raising his head, the bird glanced up and waved to Fox.

“Yo, Fox! Come on down, let’s have a race!”

“Pass. I mean I’m coming down, but not to race.”

Taking a lift that lowered to the base level for the hangar, Fox walked across the hangar and to the Arwings. Falco stepped from between them and folded his arms, wearing a smirk on his face.

“Ah, why no race?” Falco rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we have anything better to do now, do we?”

“Well, no, but—”

“So what’s the problem?” He nudged Fox and beckoned him back. “Come on, I’m fixing for a flight, and I’m looking to whoop your butt again.”

“It’s late,” reminded Fox, “we don’t need to tear through the night sky at blazing speeds for fun.”

“Under all the stars, over Corneria’s open waters? That’s the kind of stuff folks find romantic.” He blinked and jerked his head back. “Not that I would, I just wanna fly, but, ah, you know what I mean.”

“Falco Lombardi, are you getting softer these days?” Fox mockingly gasped and touched his chest. “Goodness, it’s almost like you’re interested in other things besides just proving how great you are at flying!”

“Ok, ok, you can take it easy on the insults there, Foxie,” grumbled Falco. “Sheesh, I try to talk about a nice time just once, and you go to town on me for it.”

“Ha, I’m sorry Falco. I couldn’t resist.” Fox patted his friend’s shoulder. “You never really loosen up, or open up, and it’s nice to see and hear that from you now and again.”

“Hey, I’m plenty open!” Falco folded his arms as Fox lowered his eyes. “…When I, ah, want to be, that is.” Falco smirked and shrugged. “Whatever, Fox, you want to sit up in the Great Fox tonight, be my guest. I’m sure you can fool around with Slippy or Peppy, right?”

“They’re both busy.” Fox smirked. “You, on the other hand—”

“Ouch. Fox, it’s almost like your insults are getting as sharp as mine.” Falco rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s better if we’re not hanging out, then.”

“Or…?”

Fox folded his arms and waited as Falco blinked. He shifted his eyes around the room, and shrugged.

“Uh…you wanna finish that thought?”

“And here I thought you were getting good at opening up,” mocked Fox. “I was waiting for you to suggest something else.”

“Me? Geez, just spit out, Fox!”

“You could too, you know.”

“Huh? W-what?”

“Suggest something else for us to do, Falco.”

“Oh. Yeah! I knew that!” Falco paused and tapped on his head. “Uh…gimme a sec.”

“Take your time.” Fox grinned and opened his mouth to continue, but had a wing press against his lips.

“Yeah, no, don’t need that next part, thanks.” Falco sighed and tapped his foot. “…You know what? We are flying tonight!”

“Again, I’m not in the mood—”

“To race, sure you’re not. But how about you let me do the flying, and you just come along for a ride?”

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Fox shrugged. “You know, I could just follow in another Arwing.”

“Yeah, but uh, I don’t have anywhere in particular to go,” admitted Falco. “So, it’s better to, um, just take out one ship and we won’t go far. Just…around a few times in the air. Sound good?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you have some, I don’t know, ulterior motives?”

“Me? Nah, you’re crazy, Fox,” insisted Falco. “Just wanna get some fresh air, and I’m kidnapping you for fun too. How about it?”

“Ah…well, sure,” relented Fox. “Let’s just not stay out all night.”

“Foxie, I’d never!” He grinned as Fox rolled his eyes. “I promise I’ll be good tonight, honest.”

“If you insist.”

Unfolding his arms, Fox followed Falco to one of the Arwings. He paused and scratched his head as Falco opened the fighter’s cockpit.

“Uh…Falco, the Arwings aren’t exactly roomy.”

“What’s wrong? You got a problem sitting on my lap?” Falco winked. “I won’t tell the others much if you enjoy it.”

“Wow, that’s not even…fine, your lap’s funeral, then.”

Laughing, Falco climbed into the Arwing, followed by a hesitant Fox. He slid in as Falco scooted back in the seat, slowly lowering himself against his teammate, and then blushed as the bird reached around his waist for the controls.

“Ooh, Fox, you sure know how to make a move,” teased Falco. “Must have been your plan all along.”

“What are you talking about? This was your idea!”

“Sure, that’s what you’d want me to think.”

“Just shut up and fly.”

With another fit of snickers, Falco closed the ship and readied it for launch. The pair stared out of the hangar gate, and the Arwing rocketed off.

Fox gazed from the window and watched the night sky whip past him, as Falco took the ship onward. He watched as it lowered toward Corneria’s open waters, and observed the buildings in the distance.

“It really does look beautiful,” admitted Fox.

“Yeah…sure does.”

“Can you even see that well?” Fox’s ears twitched. “I feel like I’m in the way.”

“What? No way, I’m taller than you.” Falco chuckled. “Plus, I’ve got a perfect view, so I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“…Uh…if you’re sure.”

“Of course.” He leaned forward against Fox. “Now hang on. We’re gonna have some fun.”

The Arwing rolled around as Falco had the ship flip. He brought it closer to the water, as Fox grabbed at the sides of the ship, clutching tightly against it. Spiraling around again, Falco let the wings dip against the water’s surface, and boosted back into the air.

“Ha, see that?” Falco grinned. “Now that’s how to really enjoy a flight!”

“Falco, you’re insane.”

“Maybe a little bit.” He forced the ship to climb upward. “Come on, let’s get a nice view of the sky, huh?”

“Geez, Falco, cool it!”

“Come on, you’re enjoying yourself, right?” Falco leaned in again. “You liked what you saw before, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah—”

“Then trust me a little.”

Sighing, Fox eased back against Falco, relenting. Blushing a bit, Falco brought the ship up further into the sky, before leveling it out. Slowing the pace, he and Fox gazed outside of the cockpit, admiring the dark clouds and studying their shapes.

“There’s no way to travel like flying,” claimed Falco. “This kind of view is everything right…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great up here.” Fox smiled. “It’s been fun, Falco.”

“Aw, you’re not bored already, are you?”

“No, but, we should get back soon.”

“Ah, fine, you do need your beauty sleep.” Falco brought the ship down in a nosedive. “Although…let’s pass back this way, so we can catch one more great view.”

Though Fox opened his mouth to protest, he slowly closed it and let Falco guide them forward. He brought the Arwing back up, and it burst from a sea of clouds, emerging near Corneria City.

Fox gawked and gazed at the city lights, enjoying the night view of skyscrapers and small buildings alike. Falco guided them around Corneria Command, soaring past the tower and back around, zipping away from the city once more.

“Bet you hardly ever take the time to enjoy that view,” wagered Falco.

“Well, I’ll admit that I don’t get to fly around like that, and…not as often as I’d like, no,” confessed Fox.

“Thought so.” Falco nodded. “So, how about we make this more of a regular thing? Let me take you out when you’re done with being cooped up all night, and we can just fly off, enjoy the air, and take time to relax in Corneria’s skies.”

“That sounds great, Falco, but…I don’t know.”

“Figured you’d give me that answer.” Falco scoffed. “Never can let Fox out to relax for too long, huh?”

“Look, it’s not—”

“Nah, I get it. Let’s get back to the Great Fox.”

Flying the ship onward once more, Falco guided the Arwing back to the flagship. He slowed the ship’s descent as they reached the hangar, and carefully landed it inside. Once it stopped, he sighed and released the controls, opening the pilot’s seat.

“Safe and sound,” announced Falco. “Please watch your arms and legs as you exit the Arwing. Thank you for flying Air Falco, have a nice night.”

“Adorable, thanks,” teased Fox, as he climbed from the cockpit. He waited on the ship’s edge, and turned back to Falco. “Are you coming?”

“Uh, yeah, in a bit.” He smirked at Fox. “Ladies first, you know?”

“Slippy’s right, you know how to ruin a good moment.”

“Knew that twerp talked behind my back,” grumbled Falco. “Whatever, just hop down, and I’ll be out in a sec.”

“No you won’t, I know this act.” Fox folded his arms. “You’re going to take off and go somewhere on your own, sulking about whatever has you in a mood right now, rather than coming out and talking to me about it instead.”

“…Nothing gets past our great Fox, huh?” Falco scoffed. “Fine, yeah, maybe I wanted to go for a personal cruise next. Is that an issue? We don’t have anything else to do tomorrow.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’d be fine.” Falco shrugged. “It’s not like anyone can doubt my flying.”

“That’s not the point,” argued Fox. “My issue is that you’re running off, again, rather than just talking about whatever it is that’s got you worked up.”

“It’s you,” snapped Falco. “You’re the one that’s got me so ticked, ok?”

“Why?” Fox swayed his tail as he watched Falco seethe. “What did I do?”

“Just leave it be, Fox.” Falco groaned and dragged his wing over his face. “You go get some rest, I’ll go fly, and we’ll be good by morning.”

“Falco, please!” Fox slid back into the ship. “I don’t like arguing with you, honest! Just tell me what’s wrong. What did I do, why did I make you angry?”

“Look, I’m not really angry, or I wasn’t until right now!”

“Then what is it?”

“You’re not happy!” Falco through his arms in the air and flailed. “Fox, I took you out for a nice ride on a great night, and you just…I don’t know, had such a controlled reaction. It seemed like you enjoyed it, and I thought you’d let yourself go a little, but you just…I don’t know, you never cut loose!” Falco shook his head. “You’re so uptight, you have to stick to schedules, and you never…you never just enjoy a moment for what it is.”

“…Falco, I’m sorry.” Fox dropped his head. “I did really have a nice time. It was something that I needed and I really appreciated you taking me out.” He sighed. “But I’m leading a team, and I have to be able to keep up with it. I’d love to stay out all night with you, but…I guess you’re right. I can’t shirk on my work.”

“Fox—”

“Look, if you want to go flying to clear your air, you can.” Fox spun around, sliding from the Arwing. “I’m sorry that I always bring out this sour side of you…”

“Aw, don’t give me that. Fox.” Falco hopped up from his seat. “Hey, Fox!”

Jumping from the Arwing, Falco chased after Fox, stopping him before he left the other Arwings. He tugged him back around and the two gazed quietly at one another for a moment. Falco pulled back, and glanced away, as Fox exhaled.

“If you want to go—”

“You already talked me out of it.”

“Fine, sorry for that too.” Fox shrugged. “If you’re sure that you can handle it—”

“No, no, you ruined it.” Falco flopped his wings, a few feathers flying off. “Look, I can’t leave you, because now I’m going to feel even worse after that guilt trip.”

“Now you’re making me feel worse.”

“But I’m not trying to!” Falco clasped his wings on Fox’s shoulders. “Look, I’m sorry too, ok? I just want you to be happy too, and then I got all huffy because I thought you weren’t enjoying yourself. You’re right, you do need to be at the top of your game, no matter what.” Falco exhaled and shook his head. “I’m selfish, ok? I want to go out and have a good time when we get a minute. That’s just…that’s me.”

“That’s not you at all,” countered Fox. “You changed whatever plans you had the second I came down here. You went from going alone for a flight to taking me out for the night. Falco, that’s literally the opposite of selfish, that’s selfless.”

“Yeah, but…I don’t know, I wanted to keep having a nice night with you.” Falco shrugged. “We never get to bond that much, and…I don’t know, I’m kind of jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“The others,” admitted Falco. “Both of them have had more history with you. Slippy’s been your buddy since you were kids, Peppy’s been in your life for pretty much the same amount of time or longer, and I…I don’t know, I wasn’t always.” Falco rubbed his beak. “I just, I don’t know, I want to fly solo a lot of times, but I…I like flying around with you too, Fox.” He huffed and turned away. “Now we know I’ve gone soft.”

“Definitely.” Fox chuckled. “But, that…means a lot to me. You’re a valuable member of this team, Falco, regardless of history. And you mean a lot to me.” Fox blushed and smiled. “You’re more than just a pilot and teammate; you’ve become a great friend to me. And I’m hoping that goes beyond Star Fox.”

“If it does for you, and it does for me, then it will.” Falco smirked. “This the part where we confess our feelings for each other, admit that we make each other’s hearts throb, and all of that mushy junk?”

“…I, uh…well, I…”

“I’m teasing, Fox.” Falco chuckled, but stopped as Fox rubbed his shoulder. “…Fox?”

“Well, I doubt you’d be the one to make a first move,” determined Fox. “So, I might as well do it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That mushy junk you mentioned, it’s…well, I guess I do feel some of that around you, sometimes,” confessed Fox. “Um…maybe more often than some of the time. Maybe a lot of times, but, it’s…if you’re not really—”

“Whoa, whoa, back up, you’re not fooling around, are you?”

“…No.” Fox shrugged. “I don’t know if that’s, or if I’m…to your interests, but…”

“Wow, wait, y-yeah.” Falco’s face burned into a blush as he grinned to Fox. “You are definitely someone that I’m interested in Fox. And yes, in that way! I’m…w-well, I’m, y-you know…I play for that team?”

“Smooth.”

“Shut it, I’m trying to open up just for you.”

“Then, go on.”

“Look, I…ok, I-I admit it, I really wanted to make swoon and go crazy from tonight,” admitted Falco. “Me snapping before and, ah, and getting so worked up, I…I wanted you to tell m-me that you loved our night out, that you did want to do it more often, and that…that we could be…”

“You’re adorable when you stammer, you know?”

“Quit teasing me, Fox.”

“Just spit it out, then, Falco.”

“Fox, you make my heart throb, I’ve got the most ridiculous feelings for you, and I want to share all kinds of mushy junk and tender moments with you, even more nights like tonight, and I want to be yours, ok?” Falco threw his wings out. “There, that’s everything. You happy?”

“You know, I did go first.”

“First is the worst, second’s the best.” Falco smirked as Fox rolled his eyes. “So, uh, h-how about that one, Fox?”

“Hmm. Well, I did have a nice night, and you did finally talk it out with me,” surmised Fox. “So…I think you earned this next part.”

“What next—?”

Falco choked on his next words, as Fox pressed his lips against his beak. He froze for a moment, and then wrapped his wings against Fox’s back, moving into the kiss. They pressed into one another for a minute or two before parting, just slightly.

“…So that’s what it is.”

“Like it?”

“Almost as much as sliding your butt around on my lap,” teased Falco. “So, how often can I get my leader back into the Arwing, huh?”

“Just for that, not often at all,” fired back Fox.

“What?! You can’t be serious.” Falco pushed back into Fox, who smirked and chuckled. “Don’t do that to me!”

“Come on, you asked for it.”

“All I asked for was you.”

“And you got me.”

“…Yeah, I did.” Falco beamed. “And you got me, too.”

They rested in one another’s arms for a little while longer, teasing and flirting with each other. After a little while, though, Fox yawned, and prompted Falco to guide him back into the ship, heading in together for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, they got cute by the end!
> 
> Falco makes a cute boyfriend for Fox. I think he brings a fire out in him that just makes the pair so enticing to follow. The thing is that Falco is the type who wouldn't want to admit his feelings easily, so, Fox would probably have to make that first move. (And he does, which works out!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed them.


	3. Slippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering about the team mechanic, Fox visits Slippy as he works in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selecting this chapter means you're pairing Fox off with Slippy! A very underrated pairing, which is odd since it's basically childhood friends to best friends to possible lovers. (Isn't that a favorite of romance tropes? Ah well.) Enjoy!

* * *

“Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.”

> “Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.”

“Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.”

“Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.”

“Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”

* * *

**[LAB/SLIPPY]**

Making his way through the dimly lit corridors, Fox knocked on a door with a keypad labeled “LAB” next to it. He listened and heard a scuffle from within.

“Whoa, yikes!” A clatter rang out from behind the door. “Uhh…wh-who is it?”

“Slippy, are you ok?” Fox rubbed behind his head. “It’s Fox.”

“Oh, Fox! Just a second!”

More clanging sounded from behind the door, and Fox’s ears fell as he scratched behind his head. They perked up again as the door opened, and he glanced down at his toad friend, who nervously smiled up and tapped a wrench against his hand.

“Um. Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Is…did I forget laundry duty again?”

“Huh?”

“Peppy usually reminds me of when I forget…” Slippy blinked and blushed at Fox. “Uh, anyway, what’s up?”

“Well, I just wanted to check in on you,” informed Fox. “You’re busy in the lab, and I had some time, so…I wanted to see if you needed help.”

“Really? That’s so nice, Fox!” Slippy beamed, but then quickly frowned. “We still don’t have any missions or anything?”

“Nope.”

“That’s not good…we could use the funds,” murmured Slippy. He perked up again. “Though, at least we’re not in terrible shape!”

“Yeah, right.” Fox peeked over Slippy, gazing at the lab’s disarray. “Although—”

“Don’t even think it.”

“Ha. Sorry.”

“Well, come on in,” insisted Slippy. “I don’t want to keep you out in the hall all night.”

“Thanks.”

Shuffling in after Slippy, Fox glanced around the room. One desk was cluttered with different kinds of metal objects and tools, though Fox couldn’t place everything past a screwdriver at a glance. Another desk had a blaster lying on it, with different and unfamiliar vials for its ammunition. Crates were scattered around the room, some neatly opened, others cracked open, and the remainder still sealed.

“So, ah…what are you working on, Slip?”

“Better question is what am I not working on, right?”

“That too.”

“Well, I’m testing the different laser types that our blasters can hold over there,” pointed Slippy, back at the vials. “The normal ammo works, but I’m working on developing different kinds based on situations. The red one can burn things, the blue one freezes, types that that.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“Yeah. And then there are the reflectors and barriers over there.” Slippy pointed to the back corner, where a hexagonal device rested next to a smaller, round pin. “I feel like they should be more versatile as well, given that different kinds of attacks can expose weaknesses that we’re not prepared for.”

“Such as…?”

“Well, the barrier is meant more to take hits rather than send them back,” disclosed Slippy. “Meanwhile, the reflector is good at sending attacks back, but it’s not as well covered. One lasts longer than the other, one takes more types of blows, and I feel like there should be a way to combine the two.” Slippy adjusted his cap. “If I could just figure out what functionality could intermingle with the other, it would work out. But for now, they’re stuck as separate devices.”

“Um…that’s good,” decided Fox. “And these two projects are on top of how many more in here?”

“Just the works in here?” Slippy shrugged. “In this room, I’ve got at least seven. Some of it is just small, tinkering stuff. Like the communicators, I’m trying to upgrade them as wristbands, so that we can access databases and networks of nearby locations.”

“Wait, I’m still back on you having just seven projects in here,” murmured Fox. “How many do you have total?”

“…Uh…is that including just what’s on the Great Fox, or also Space Dynamics with my dad, or—?”

“Slippy!” Fox folded his arms as Slippy jolted up. “It’s a wonder you can ever keep up with our missions! You run yourself ragged over the amount of work you take on.”

“Nah, it’s not…” Slippy counted out his works briefly again. “Ok, maybe it is that much, but I can handle it!”

“You could at least ask for some help,” scolded Fox. “Why didn’t you come to anyone else to work with?”

“Because I can do it myself, honest!”

“Working alone is less effective than working with others,” debated Fox. “Even if we can’t keep up with this stuff as well as you can, we can at least contribute a little.”

“Hey, you can keep up just fine, and so can Peppy,” defended Slippy. “…Maybe less so for Falco’s case, but that’s besides the point.” Slippy sighed. “It’s just something that I want to do alone. I want to…it’s just easier for me to work like that.”

“Well, tough luck, then.” Fox leaned against a desk. “I’m here to help, whether you like it or not.”

“Fox, it’s late.”

“So? What, were you going to stay up through the night while everyone else rested?”

“N-no!” Slippy massaged his temples. “I was planning on resting…just a little…later.”

“Then we’ll both be waiting until then.”

“Ah, Fox, no.” Slippy frowned. “Now you’re making me feel guilty for—”

“For what?” Fox smiled. “I’m offering to help you, Slippy. Just accept it.”

“…Sorry.” Slippy tugged his cap down. “I just…I just want to…”

“Want to what?”

“…Nothing. We should get busy.”

Slippy turned and tripped over a small metal crate. He stumbled, but Fox was quick to catch him. He helped Slippy up, as the toad blushed and pulled away from Fox.

“Thanks, sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s ok, Slip.” Fox patted his back. “I’m just happy I can catch you.”

“You always have to save me.”

“Of course. You’re my friend.” Fox shrugged. “Friends help each other.”

“Yeah, but…sorry, we’re wasting time.” Slippy took Fox’s hand and tugged him along. “Over to this desk, come on.”

In the far left corner of the laboratory, Slippy brought Fox to the last desk, crammed between shelves. A model of a tiny Gyrowing rested before them, with schematics on screens around them.

“See, I’m trying to improve the functionality of these too,” revealed Slippy. “I’m testing on making the Gyrowing a little faster and defensively capable. Research could be furthered if it was more capable to be used in hazardous environments.” He smirked, looking up and down at Fox. “Of course, it’s a little more compact in development, but I’m sure there’ll be room for at least two.”

“…So, more like the Arwing, but smaller?”

“Well, no, that’s…that’s exactly what it would turn into, wouldn’t it?”

“Kind of sounds that way, Slip.” Fox shrugged. “I’m sure that it comes with more methods of exploration and less of…uh, fighting, right? Arwings are designed for more combative situations. That’s different.”

“Sure.” Slippy dropped his head on the table on groaned. “I’ll come back to it later.”

“Um…”

“Don’t worry about it, Fox,” insisted Slippy, picking his head back up. “Come on, we can still work on pump-action blaster.” He started to walk across the room to another desk. “It basically holds a stronger blast that can be released—”

“Like a charged blaster shot?”

“…Yeah.” Slippy stopped and blinked. “That…makes it useless, doesn’t it?”

“Well, no,” debated Fox. “It can be useful to have a weapon with its power as strong as another. And if its initial shot is a powerful burst that you don’t have to wait for, that’s a good idea.”

“Maybe, though a full charge on a blaster would still be more effective.” Slippy scratched behind his head. “Um, maybe we can start with the upgrades on the Booster Packs instead.”

“Those packs that let us jump higher and hover briefly?”

“Yes!” Slippy clasped his hands together, gazing over the backpack-like tech on the nearby table. “Now that’s a tool we can use more often! I mean sure, we’re usually in the Arwings, but when we have any infantry missions, this can help with scouting, and…and we’d completely give away our positions.”

“Well, that’s possible,” agreed Fox, “but we can also reach higher grounds.”

“So a sniper or fighter pilot could pick us off.”

“Slippy, the Booster Packs are a good idea,” maintained Fox. “We can use them.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe we can…”

Hesitating a moment, Slippy pressed a button on the pack, to which it short-circuited. Fox grabbed Slippy’s hand and pulled him away as the pack sparked. Moaning, Slippy buried his faces in his hands, before dragging them over his head and shaking it. Fox patted his back.

“Just a minor setback, that’s all.”

“Thanks Fox, but…” Slippy sighed. “I don’t know. You were complaining before about me overworking myself, but…these projects need a lot of effort in them. If they’re of no use to us, then…I am just wasting my time, and energy.”

“Not everything needs to be perfect, Slippy,” soothed Fox. “I just don’t want you working yourself into the ground.”

“But…I have to,” complained Slippy. “If these things have no use or if I can’t get them to work, then…what good am I?”

“Whoa, Slippy, calm down.” Fox turned Slippy to him, but the toad kept his attention from Fox. “This isn’t a be-all, end-all. You’re not useless if a few projects don’t work.”

“No, I really am.” Slippy sulked. “If these experiments can’t work, I’m not pulling my weight and contributing to the team. I’m not as capable piloting as the rest of you, and I’m not that strong in combative situations altogether.” He lowered his head, staring at the ground. “This is my best way to help, to be an integral part of the team.”

“You already are, Slippy.”

“That’s a lie, and we both know it.” Slippy dropped his shoulders. “I haven’t done enough lately, I’m not doing as well with practice, and I need to prove that I’m worth something.”

“Who on Corneria would you have to prove that to, Slip?”

“Everyone!” Slippy jerked his head back up at Fox, tears in his eyes. “I have to prove to the whole galaxy that I’m just as smart and capable as my father! Falco constantly looks down on me, even if he apologizes. Peppy’s definitely got expectations for me, whether he’s blunt or coy about it. General Pepper wants all of us to be of use, and is just as expectant of me as he would be of my father. And you…” Slippy dropped his head. “I want to make you proud of me, Fox.”

“Slippy, you’re my best friend,” reminded Fox. “We’ve been together since we were kids, and you’ve stuck by my side even at my lowest moments.”

“You were there for mine.”

“Right, but that’s my point.” Fox rested his hands on Slippy’s shoulders. “We’ll always be there for one another. That’s what friends do. You don’t need to impress me, I already have every confidence in your abilities.”

“But…even that…it’s not enough,” determined Slippy. “Because, even still, you’re not…”

“Not what, Slippy?”

“…Fox, I…” Slippy gazed up at Fox. “…I want to…do more for you.”

“Didn’t I just—?”

“Yeah, you explained that I didn’t have to, but you don’t understand!” Slippy grasped his head. “I don’t want to just be someone that you believe in because we’re friends, or that we have been for years. I don’t want to just be someone that you can rely on, but don’t need to entirely hold out for. I don’t want to just be your friend. I want—”

“Wait, what?”

Fox blinked and stared at Slippy, as the toad muttered over his words. His eyes widened and he buried his face in his hands again.

“I can’t believe myself…”

“Slippy, wait, what do you mean?” Fox tilted his head. “You don’t want to ‘just be friends’ with me?”

“…No.” Slippy sighed, and picked up his face, with a heavy blush settled over it. “Fox, I…I want…I w-want to be someone that can really support you. I want to be someone…someone that you care about, beyond just friendship. It’s not enough for me, because…I…I’ve…” Slippy shook his head. “I care a lot for you and about you, Fox. I want to be everything important to you.”

“…Oh.” Fox dropped his hands. “I…I had no idea.”

“And now you do.” Slippy weakly chuckled and laced his hands together. “And I can’t believe I admitted to that out loud. In front of you, no less. Um…uh…sorry, but can we, ah, just pretend that I…I never…you know, any of that?”

“I’m afraid that we can’t, Slip.”

“…Oh.” Slippy dropped his head. “That…makes sense. Sorry, I didn’t—”

“Slippy, I wouldn’t want to forget that for my life.”

“…Huh?”

“My best friend just told his feelings for me.” Fox grinned. “That’s not something that I want to forget, I want to cherish that.”

“…Um…is this going in a good direction, or is this something that Falco will tease me about later?”

“The first…hmm.” Fox scratched his cheek. “I guess both, but it’s unavoidable.”

“Great.” Slippy puffed out his cheek.

“Don’t worry about him, though,” persisted Fox. “Because he’s not someone that you need to impress.”

“Why not?”

“Because your leader, best friend, and boyfriend told you not to, so if that’s not reason enough, I don’t know what is.”

“Fox, you can’t just use everything against me at once…” Slippy froze for a moment. “…Did you just—did I hear—?!”

“You did.”

“Wait, really? Fox, do you mean it?!” Slippy wildly shook his head. “Wait, no. I didn’t earn that, no. I don’t want you to date me out of sheer pity, Fox.”

“It’s not. I want to be with you because you and I care about one another so much.” He smiled. “There’s no one else that makes me as happy as you can, Slippy. You put so much love and effort into everything. I’d hope you could do the same for me.”

“Yes! Fox, yes, absolutely!”

“Good. You just have to stop being so hard and down on yourself.” Fox nodded. “You don’t need to exert yourself so much for me, or anyone else besides yourself. Do what makes you feel happy and accomplished.”

“I…I don’t know if that will happen right away,” admitted Slippy. “But, if you can help me, I’ll make it there for sure.”

“Of course. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“That’s all I need!”

“Then I think we’d make a great pair.” Fox smiled and lifted his hands back on Slippy. “Plus, I’ve always thought you were pretty cute, so that certainly helps.”

“Aw, geez, Fox!” Slippy sank down. “Did it have to be ‘cute’? Why not ‘handsome,’ or ‘dashing,’ something with more…I don’t know, interest?”

“Cute and adorable things interest me,” confessed Fox. “I just don’t show that as much. But with you, that might be easier.” Fox grinned. “So, how about a big hug, huh?”

“Um…can we, uh, d-do…something a l-little more, ah, romantic?”

“…Ah, you mean this.”

Bending down, Fox brought his lips against Slippy’s, as the toad inhaled sharply. They kissed a bit, until Slippy had to pull himself back for a cough. He clutched his head, as Fox patted him.

“I-I can’t believe that I—”

“Slippy, nothing has to be perfect.” Fox sighed. “I’m going to remind you of that every day until you relax.”

“Sorry. I…I’ll try.”

“And I’ll help.”

“So…can, um—”

“Sure.”

Again, Fox bent down to kiss Slippy, scooping his face into his lips. Pressing back, Slippy rested his hands against Fox’s chest, and the two held together for a few minutes before slowly parting. Blushing a bit, Fox chuckled at Slippy’s beaming face.

“That was real?”

“Yes, Slippy.”

“There’s no way. My dreams don’t even end this well!”

“Really?” Fox shrugged. “Well, consider this a new and better beginning, then.”

“Yeah!” Slippy pumped his fists up together. “Ah, this great! I feel like I can do anything now! Fox, whatever you want to do, it’ll get done, let’s get to it!”

“Uh, that’s great, Slip.” Fox brushed behind his head. “But how about we just…take it easy, consider how late it is?”

“Is it really?” Slippy checked the time. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry Fox! I’ve kept you up so late, I didn’t mean—”

“Slippy, calm down, please.” Fox rested his hands against Slippy’s sides. “We both chose this.”

“Right…right, yeah.” Slippy exhaled. “We did.”

They smiled to one another, and Slippy buzzed around his lab, excitedly chattering to Fox as he fumbled cleaning up projects. Fox laughed and helped put different tools away, making sure there was a clear path to the door. Once they finished enough cleaning, the two held hands as they left the lab together, retiring for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? They're so cute together.
> 
> Slippy is pretty awkward, and probably gets remembered less for his inventions and more for needing Fox to rescue him. But, even that should prove how Slippy is willing to go through hell just to help Fox. He may not be the most forward, but I think he'd pair off nicely with his lifelong friend.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed them.


	4. Peppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to catch up with his mentor, Fox takes time to go visit Peppy in the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selecting this chapter means you want Fox paired off with Peppy! They have some history to work with, naturally. Is there something more to that though? (Well, if you're here, you're probably looking to explore that.) Enjoy!

“Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.”

“Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.”

> “Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.”

“Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.”

“Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”

* * *

**[MED BAY/PEPPY]**

Through some brighter corridors of the ship, Fox strolled along until he reached the door with a keypad for the medical bay. He knocked and it opened quickly after. It opened to a gray and brown hare that grinned to him.

“Hey there, Fox!”

“Hi Peppy. Need any help?”

“With…?”

“Inventory, right?”

“Ha, you did know.” Peppy chuckled. “You make a great leader, Fox, knowing what your team is up to.”

“Ah, I don’t know all the time, Peppy,” admitted Fox. “Falco is especially a wild card.”

“True, but that’s more on him than you,” determined Peppy. “But you do more than well enough when I think it over.”

“Peppy, you’re going to make me blush.”

“Good, you’ll actually be a true red fox!” Peppy chuckled and wrapped an arm around Fox. “Come on in, it shouldn’t take too long. I’ve logged everything, so it’s just some sorting to take care of.”

Fox’s eyes darted back and forth a bit; the medical bay only had a few first aid kits laid out on the two beds. Peppy slipped his arm from Fox, walking to the bed on the right and placing some bandages back in a cabinet near the bed. Fox watched as Peppy bent down, pulling out a small antibacterial tube that fell between the two, and dropped it into a drawer. He turned back as Fox shifted his attention to the bed.

“Just need some fresh sheets on the other bed, these kits put away, and we should be all set.” Peppy sighed as he turned back to the first aid kits. “You think they’d be more generous with selling us these, considering we saved Lylat a few times over.”

“No such luck.” Fox smirked, as he walked to the closet. “Sheets are in here, right?”

“Yep, you take care of those, and I’ll get these on the shelves.”

“Oh, I was…don’t you want me to lift those?”

“Fox, I’m old, not feeble.” Peppy picked up a silver kit, and carried it over to the storage shelves. “The heaviest are the gold boxes, and we only have one new one.”

“Only one?”

“Sadly, yes.” Peppy pushed the box up on the shelf, and turned back to Fox. “Couldn’t exactly afford more, given their cost. It’s a shame, given that they have the best supplies for missions out in the field.”

“Yeah, that’s lousy.” Fox pulled out blankets with the sheets, carrying them back to the bed. “Did we have any here?”

“Just a few, maybe we’ve got five or six now.” Peppy picked up two of the green first aid kits, carrying them to the shelf. “Sounds like a lot to the merchants, but that’s hardly enough for missions.”

“That just means we’ll have to make more on our next one,” decided Fox. “Or pick up some odd jobs to get extra funds.”

“Not a bad idea,” agreed Peppy.

Taking the sheets from the bag, Fox pulled it over the mattress, tugging it around the near corners first. He reached across to pull it over the far corners, but pulled it out of place from the other side. Gritting his teeth, Fox tried again, tucking the sheets tighter. He lifted the mattress and slid the blankets and quilt underneath, pulling the rest over the top.

Turning back around, Fox picked up the pillow, but blinked as Peppy stared at him. Rubbing his chin, Peppy chuckled.

“You look like you were struggling a bit, there.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Fox shrugged, shoving the pillow in its case. “It’s just…a bit of a pain.”

“Galactic hero and top pilot, bested by some bed sheets.”

“Very funny.”

“Hey, that sounds like a good time to me.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, nothing. Here, let me help.”

Taking the pillow from Fox’s hands, Peppy turned it and shifted it back into its case. He fluffed it a bit, placed it onto the bed, and then smoothed out the crooked sheets.

“See, there we go.”

“You make it look easy.”

“Ha, I had to figure it out when this team first formed,” reminisced Peppy. “James was a nightmare at sorting out anything delicate, that’s for sure!”

“And here I was hoping I only inherited his piloting skills and good looks,” joked Fox.

“No worries, I’ll keep this one a secret between us,” teased Peppy. “Your father would’ve gotten a kick out of this. Your mother, not so much.”

“Yeah…” Fox’s smile fell as leaned against the bed.

“Ah, Fox, I’m sorry.” Peppy frowned. “I wasn’t looking to—”

“No, I love it when you tell me stories about them,” Fox insisted. “I just wish I had more time with Dad and even got to know Mom.”

“They were great people, Fox,” assured Peppy. “I wish I could bring them back for you, just give you three a day…”

“It would be nice,” agreed Fox. “But, you’re enough. I’m glad I have even you.”

“Aw, Fox, I’m not…thank you.” Peppy rested his hand on Fox’s shoulder. “And I’ll always be around when you need me, I promise.”

“Right back at you.”

“Come on, let me just enter in the logs on the computer here, and we’ll get a pick-me-up after,” decided Peppy. “I’m sure we’ve got some tasty treats in the fridge.”

“Carrot cake?”

“You all get a kick out of me liking that so much, don’t you?”

“Almost as much as doing barrel rolls,” mocked Fox.

“And I’m never going to live that down either,” murmured Peppy. He sighed as Fox laughed. “Alright, let me just enter the records in from the tablet.”

Peppy walked to the desk in the corner of the room, picking up the tablet and typing in on it. Fox followed, and peeked over Peppy’s shoulder at the results on the tablet. Swiping up from the tablet, the results were transmitted digitally and added to the logs on the computer.

“Looking pretty well-stocked overall,” decided Peppy. “Let’s just save, close this, and…ah.”

Fox blinked as Peppy hurriedly tried to close the next window. He was too late, with Fox having spotted court documents, specifically words on “filing for divorce.” Leaning back, Fox raised an eyebrow as Peppy turned back, ears drooping.

“Uh, I, ah…I forgot that was up.” He weakly chuckled. “That can be a secret too.”

“Wait, Peppy,” Fox shook his head, “what’s going on with you and your wife?”

“That would be ‘ex-wife,’ as of this morning,” disclosed Peppy. “Vivian and I, uh…well, we’ve had our differences over the years. And…now we won’t.”

“But…but Peppy—”

“I didn’t really want any of you boys to worry about me,” interrupted Peppy. “She didn’t like me on the team, even now, and it’s gotten to a point that…” Peppy sighed and shrugged. “A point where I didn’t choose her.”

Silently, Fox stared into Peppy’s dark red eyes, as the hare drummed the desk beside him. He stood up from his seat, but Fox barely moved away.

“Let’s just forget about that, and—”

“No, Peppy, I-I can’t.” Fox shook his head again. “I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me, I could’ve given you time off—”

“Sure you could’ve. I didn’t want it.” Peppy placed his hand back on Fox’s shoulder. “She doesn’t make me happy, Fox. It’s been years, and we’ve both known that for a long time about each other. But, that’s true.” He chuckled. “Vixy thought we rushed our marriage, and I never wanted to admit it, but she was right. Your mother was sharp like that.”

“Still…”

“Fox, I promise you, it’s fine.” He gently massaged Fox’s shoulder. “These things happen to us. We can fall in love, we can think that we did, and we can fall out of it too. I happen to be on the latter end of it.”

“Peppy…I can’t…I feel like this is on me.”

“Listen, Fox, I’m not going to repeat myself all night.” Peppy rested both of his hands on Fox’s shoulders, gazing directly at him as Fox’s pulse quickened. “It’s. Not. On. You. None of it is any fault of yours, ok? I chose this life, Viv and I both chose the divorce, and that’s the end of it all.”

“You deserve to be happy, though,” managed Fox. Peppy opened his mouth, but Fox placed his hand over it. “I know, I know. But if she didn’t make you happy, what does? This team can’t be everything.”

“It does the trick,” persisted Peppy as he moved Fox’s hand. “Taking to the skies, keeping the peace, working with you boys…that’s plenty for me.”

“But…it’s just…” Fox’s shoulders dropped, and Peppy’s hands slid down along them. “I don’t like picturing any of you alone. What if there’s a day that Star Fox doesn’t need to be? Then what’s next for you?”

“If I make it that long, I’ll build the bridge when I get there,” decided Peppy. “I don’t think that’s a day coming for me anytime soon.”

“That only makes it sound harder and lonelier on you.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Peppy chuckled, patting Fox again, as the leader’s cheeks lit up a bit. “So long as I’ve got at least you, Fox, that’s good enough. If I can help you build a better future, so much the better.”

“Thank you, but you deserve to enjoy the future too,” Fox insisted. “Someone should spend it with you.”

“There isn’t anyone looking for an old hare like me to enjoy the years with,” joked Peppy. He paused and rubbed his chin. “…Well, maybe, but I’ll have to look into that.”

“Definitely, there are definitely others that would be interested in you, Pep.”

“Oh yeah? Know any secret admirers of me, then?”

Chuckling again, Peppy hands slowly slipped from Fox, who quickly grabbed them. He stopped and blinked, as Fox’s hands trembled.

“Are you feeling ok, Fox?” Peppy pulled his hands from Fox’s, clasping his hands on Fox’s arms and watching him carefully. “You’re shaking, your face looks pretty red, and you sure feel warm.”

“Um…Peppy.”

“Yeah?”

“…Uh…” Fox swallowed hard. “What if…what if I did know of an, um, admirer?”

“No fooling?”

“Nope, I’m…completely serious.”

“Huh.” Peppy chuckled. “Guess I can’t be too old yet, eh? Ok, Fox, you tell me—”

“It’s a guy.” Fox blinked and studied Peppy’s face. “Is that…a problem?”

“Ah…w-well—”

“Yes, then.”

“No! No, that’s…Fox, I happen to, uh, like…” Peppy shifted around and rolled his head. Quickly, he finished, “Guys interest me too, like girls, in that way, there.” He sighed, his cheeks slightly flushed. “I think I’ve blabbed too many secrets to you tonight.”

“How about I share mine, then?” Fox shuddered as Peppy blinked at him.

“…Wait a minute.” Peppy shook his head. “I’m old, not daft. Fox…” Peppy frowned, adjusting his spectacles. “Look, I don’t want to assume anything, but—”

“It’s me.” Fox clenched his fists and shrugged. “Peppy, I…I, uh, I like…I’d like to be with you.”

Both stood in silence, as Fox lowered his head and stared at the floor, his face becoming bright red. Peppy shifted his weight around, first a little away, and then back toward Fox.

“…This isn’t a joke, right?”

“No.”

“Fox, I’m…I’m a lot older,” protested Peppy. “You, ah, you should…you know, be with someone closer to your age.”

“Maybe,” relented Fox. He shook his head. “But I…I know what I feel.” He looked back up at Peppy, who lifted a hand toward him, but hesitated. “Peppy, I…look, I knew you had a wife, but lately, I’ve…I don’t know, carried a crush?” Fox dug his hands in his jacket pockets. “I just figured that I’d never…I didn’t think you’d ever be remotely interested in the idea, let alone available.”

“You kidding? Fox, you’re handsome and adorable.” Peppy smirked. “I, ah, I didn’t think I’d ever admit this out loud, but, uh, well, it’s a recent development for me too, but…” He inhaled and heavily exhaled. “…Maybe I kind of, you know…thought your father was, um…cute. And, now that you’re an adult, seeing you…reminds me of him, in some ways.”

“Oh.” Fox’s shoulders dropped. “That’s not—”

“Hang on, hang on.” Peppy rubbed his hand across his mouth. “I don’t mean that all I see in you is him, when I’m talking like that. It’s just…he looked good one way, and you’re…hmm…” Peppy cleared his throat. “If I were some years younger, I’d definitely be chasing after you, I admit it.”

“But…why is my age an issue?” Fox scratched his arm. “We’re both adults. By a lot of years.”

“True, but…come on, Fox, me?” Peppy gestured to his figure. “Look at this. I’m old, I’m fat, and I’m not exactly—”

“You have some muscular build,” pointed out Fox. “You can keep up with us on foot.”

“W-well sure, but…” Peppy dragged his hand over his head and ears. “You can do a lot better, Fox.”

“Peppy, to me, you are better.” Fox softly smiled. “You’re brave and wise, you’re kind, and you’re loyal and supportive. Even if you don’t think it, I definitely find you handsome.” Peppy blushed harder, coughing in an attempt to hide it. “I mean, yeah, you knew me as a kid, but you’ve spent more time with me as an adult, and…I just, I guess I was hoping that maybe…” Fox’s ears lowered back. “Forget it, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Ah, that’s not…that’s not what I’d call it,” admitted Peppy. “You told me yourself, you’re far from a kid, I haven’t looked at you as one for years, so I just…I’d like it if you were absolutely sure about it.”

“Definitely.” Fox beamed as his ears lifted. “Does that mean—?”

“This is a bit fast.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, I-I didn’t—”

“No, it’s fine.” Peppy smiled and shrugged. “Fast, but I’d be a complete liar if I admit that I didn’t like where it’s going. Fox, I…you’re a fantastic leader and pilot, and I’ll be bold enough to think that you’ll be legendary some day, if you’re not already. You’re sweet, caring, and understand your teammates better than even they realize.” He lifted his hands, flinched back, and paused. “I just…wait, kids.” Fox raised an eyebrow and Peppy shook his head. “What about your future, Fox? You’re thinking all about me, but what about starting a family, or—?”

“If you’re not opposed to it,” intervened Fox, “I…I mean, we don’t have to, but…you and I could, if you—”

“You want kids with me?”

“Yeah.” Fox shrugged as Peppy pinched his upper lip, tugging at a few strands of gray fur. “A family with you sounds fine, when we’re ready. And we’ve got options. Technology advancements are, well, you can make, um…” Fox shrugged again. “Or we could adopt. Or…or we could do anything else.”

“Anything, huh?” Peppy smirked. “Anything with me?”

“Yes.” Fox sighed. “Am I missing anything, or…?”

“Ha, well…you’ve taken down my biggest reservations for you,” confessed Peppy. “And…maybe I steal a few glances at you, more than I should, and…maybe they weren’t all friendly, depending on how you look at it.”

“Geez, Peppy.”

“See, see? You told me—”

“I do the same to you, too.”

“Oh. … _Oh_.” Peppy grinned. “You really do like me, huh?”

“How else can I spell it out for you?”

“One more way.”

Peppy raised his hands to Fox’s cheeks, and the two gazed into one another’s eyes. They slowly closed the distance between them, their lips pressing together. Fox lifted an arm under Peppy’s, wrapping around his back, while Peppy scooped him in closer. Kissing for another moment, they separated and breathed heavily.

“…Wow.” Fox laughed. “I…that was great.”

“Heh…not too old for that,” joked Peppy. His hands trailed down Fox’s sides and rested on his waist. “You, um, you want to keep that a secret too, or…?”

“How about we decide on that later,” suggested Fox, rubbing Peppy’s back. “Right now, I just want to enjoy the night with you.”

“That’s fine by me.” Peppy kissed Fox’s cheek, and stayed close to him. “Whatever you want, Fox, that’s fine with me.”

“Well, I do want you.” Fox smirked. “So, that works.”

They embraced one another, chuckling a bit before remaining still for a bit. Managing to separate themselves, the couple chatted for a little while longer, flirting in between, before leaving the medical bay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess there was something there after all!
> 
> Most might prefer Peppy as a father-figure to Fox, which is fair and valid. If you don't though, I think that's fine too, and they share probably the best moments of tenderness between the team. As long as they're both comfortable and happy, that's what matters. (Plus, I pictured Fox as pushing over 25 here, so, idk that helped me, lol.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed them.


	5. ROB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned about a mission coming up after all, Fox stays with ROB on the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selecting this chapter means you're trying to pair Fox with ROB! ...Yes, I agree that was a strange choice to include, but here we are anyway. It is treated somewhat seriously, regardless. (I tried my best writing this years ago, lol.) Enjoy!

“Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.”

“Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.”

“Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.”

> “Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.”

“Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”

* * *

**[BRIDGE/ROB]**

Coming to a halt, Fox twisted back around, returning to the bridge.

“Actually, ROB, who knows? Maybe we’ll get a message sometime soon.”

“This is calculated to be unlikely, especially as it becomes darker and later into the night.”

“We’ve gotten emergency missions early in the morning,” countered Fox.

“…That is true,” relented ROB. “Though it’s highly unlikely.”

“Maybe, but we’ll find out in a little while, right?” Fox leaned against a desk. “Besides, I can watch you work the main computer here.”

“You have a very high likelihood of getting bored and tired in minutes.”

“Come on, ROB, I’m not that bad.”

Ten minutes passed as Fox waited for a call from General Pepper, with no transmissions coming in. He groaned as he sprawled out on a desk, picking at nothing on its surface.

“As predicted—”

“Ok, fine ROB, you win.” Fox sighed. “I just…I don’t know, I thought Pepper would have something by now.”

“Perhaps Lylat is exhibiting a less common instance of peace.” ROB continued to type at the keyboard of the Great Fox’s monitor. “Peace is fleeting, but allows for new discoveries during what you would call ‘down-time.’”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Fox blinked and picked himself up from the desk. “Hey ROB?”

“Yes, Fox?”

“Don’t you want more time to relax too?”

“Relaxation is not a primary requirement for me,” stated the robot. “My preliminary directives include the insurance of the Great Fox’s operations and to keep it available to the Star Fox team foremost, at any cost.”

“Come on, ROB, Slippy’s given you plenty of upgrades,” argued Fox, hopping off from the desk. “You’ve got a personality beyond the ship’s living computer, and you can do more than pilot the Great Fox. So…speak up. And not in the literal sense, please.”

“…What you have stated is accurate, Fox,” relented ROB. “Still, I am driven by my primary directives and driven to care for the Great Fox’s wellbeing first. Though I have needs to power down and upgrade every so often, I am most interested in keeping the ship fully operational for the team at any and all times.”

“Isn’t there anything else that you want, ROB?”

“Merely your safety.”

“Huh?”

“Concerning missions, that is.” ROB paused from typing and turned back to Fox. “It is imperative that Star Fox is run as a continuous source for Lylat’s defense. You are the integral source to this team, and therefore, your safety is what I consider important above all else.”

“…Ok, so, pit my safety against the Great Fox’s,” suggested Fox. “Which—”

“My programming overrides any decision making in such a scenario,” responds ROB. “Your life is weighted as greater against the Great Fox’s, and if at all possible, I am meant to protect you at any cost.”

“…That’s…ROB, you’re capable of free thinking as well,” reminded Fox. “So…which would you rather save, beyond what you were programmed for?”

“…You, Fox.” ROB’s visor flickered as the robot gazed at Fox. “Your father had me designed alongside the Great Fox, but had specific orders and guidelines to make it impossible for me to choose anything beyond you. However, even with Slippy’s upgrades and development of a…personality, ‘beyond programming,’ as you have stated…I would want you to be safe and alive for as long as possible, Fox.”

“Really?” Fox folded his arms. “ROB, don’t you have any, I don’t know…resentment for me? Toward my father for how you were designed?”

“No. Though I was created for this ship and for the team, and though I serve you absolutely, I harbor no ill will toward you or your father. Nor do I dislike any members of the team.”

“Why not?” Fox shook his head. “We must…we have to bother you at some point, get on your nerves, right?”

“Perhaps that is possible at times,” admitted ROB. “But we are like a family, and that is something family typically coexists with. Furthermore, I was initially meant to be a subordinate robot that operated the Great Fox’s interfaces and piloting for the team, but you and your father consistently requested that I have some kind of…compassion built into me.” ROB remained still, focused on Fox. “I do care for this team, and for you, Fox.”

“…Wow.” Fox dragged a hand over his head. “Um…thank you, ROB. That means a lot more to me than…well, I’m sure you do understand.”

“Please continue,” urged ROB. “I would like to know more. Though my functions are limited, I…do desire to fit in with you, Fox…and the others, that is.”

“…Wait.” Fox lifted an eyebrow. “ROB, are you able to…just how much can you feel, what feelings do you have?”

“My sensory functions include—”

“You know what I’m asking, ROB.”

“…Processing—”

“ROB!”

“…As you command.” ROB lowered his head, along with his upper body. “I am capable of having affectionate emotions and interests in any and all teammates of Star Fox.”

“Wait, what?”

“Slippy was in the middle of creating emotional patches to the compassion overrides that you and your father wanted installed, but he has yet to finish them,” explained ROB. “I am, however, capable of…developing feelings. Romantically inclined ones.”

“…ROB, are you in love with me?”

“I…it is a possibility, Fox.”

“And Slippy installed nervousness in you as well?”

“Yes.”

“How does he pick that above…? Doesn’t matter.” Fox folded his arms. “So, you’re in love with me after all.”

“This is actually a form of unrequited crush, Fox,” divulged ROB. “I am not organic, and therefore, would not be capable of the required functions that you would desire. I am unable to become intimate yet, and—”

“Really not where I was looking to go with this,” interrupted Fox.

“I did not mean to imply…I am merely stating that it is not possible for me to show the full efforts that many exhibit for love.”

“But you can feel it.”

“Yes.”

“And you developed it for me?”

“Over time, yes.”

“Huh.” Fox shrugged. “…Would it be weird if I fell in love with my ship’s robot?”

“This is widely considered atypical to society, and would be frowned upon.”

“That’s affirmative, then.”

“Unfortunately.”

“…You know what?” Fox shrugged. “You’re capable of that kind of opinion, so that’s good enough for me.”

“I…fail to understand.”

“ROB, let’s be boyfriends.”

“Fox, this is…immeasurably against…it would not…the others can provide…”

“Let me guess…processing?”

“This is not a joke, Fox.” ROB’s visor flashed once more. “I am still not…fully capable of…I cannot give you—”

“We’ll get you upgraded some more, then,” offered Fox. “You’re probably the most loyal member of Star Fox by default, but I…well, no one else has ever admitted love like you just did, ROB. It’s…honestly, pretty romantic, and goes beyond what either of us imagined possible.” Fox smiled and shrugged. “So, let’s see how far we can bring that.”

“Are…Fox, are you…certain?”

“Sure.” Fox strolled over to ROB. “We’ll get you some new upgrades and features, you’ll be more capable of…uh…intimate relations…? And then we can be an actual couple. Sound good?”

“This would be optimal and ideal, affirmative, Fox.” ROB turned back to the monitor and typed at the keyboard. “Couples typically go on to describe their favorite features of their partners. Shall I compliment your physical appearance, which is considered highly attractive by the masses of Corneria and Lylat? Or would you prefer compliments for your personality, which is also considered attractive—?”

“Ok, I don’t really need to know how many people are, um, into me, but thanks, ROB.” Fox laughed and wrapped his arms around the robot. “Somehow, this…feels right, I’d say.”

“Agreed.”

“Great!” Fox paused. “…So, should I get Slippy to upgrade you for this, or—?”

“There are several lesser known and frequented sources capable of providing me with desirable upgrades for our potential relationship,” analyzed ROB. “I can bring them up on the monitor.”

“Uh…sure, but…let’s keep that a little private between us,” suggested Fox.

“As you command.”

Scratching his head, Fox hesitated and stared at the map that ROB pulled up. He shrugged and chattered with his robotic boyfriend, as they continued to plan for their new love together throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an oddball pairing, it wasn't so bad!
> 
> ...Yeah, I admit there's virtually no canon logic for this one. ROB was around, and I went, "You know, ROB is a member of Star Fox too, so Fox could...maybe...?" And with a little stretch of the imagination, ta-da, Fox is robo romantic. Or ROB is a furry. Maybe both? Your choice. Either way, it's weird, but I think it came out cute in spite of that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed them.


	6. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to work out before bed, Fox heads to the simulation room, but won't end up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selecting this chapter means that you'll pair Fox with Wolf! Potentially one of the most popular pairings from the series, they're an easy pair to follow! (Couldn't imagine why, not at all...lol.) It's a bit of stretch here, but it works. Enjoy!

“Falco in the hangar means he’s itching to fly. Better check on him.”

“Slippy is supposed to be working on something. Color me curious.”

“Peppy must be going over inventory. He might need some help too.”

“Changed my mind, I’m staying with ROB in the control room tonight.”

> “Simulation practice might be good. Hand-to-hand combat is…handy.”

* * *

**[SIM ROOM/WOLF]**

Walking into a large room with a grid-shape scaled around him, Fox folded his arms. He nodded as it lit up.

“Nothing like blowing off some steam before bed,” he decided. “Could use the training anyway.”

“Commencing training simulation,” called out ROB’s recorded voice. “Session number 007. Participants: Pilot 01, Fox. Loading session…”

Fox watched as the room transformed around him, and the Great Fox’s simulation room warped into that of a cityscape, reflecting Corneria City’s appearance.

“Mission start.”

Fox pulled out a blaster and whirled around. He fired at a robotic monkey soldier, decorated with the Venomian army’s colors. It short-circuited and collapsed, as Fox rushed onward.

He slid through a building’s open window, and crouched behind a fallen table, as more enemies locked on and fired at him. Blaster fire rained against the steel table, as Fox glanced around the room. Peering up, he spotted a mirror that reflected his enemies’ locations.

Following it, Fox ricocheted his shots from the walls and into his opponents, defeating them. He emerged from his hiding spot and charged upstairs.

Kicking open a door, Fox stepped onto the building’s roof, gazing at the taller areas around him, and then over the edge. It was only three stories high, but even still, the drop would stimulate the same feelings of a great fall.

Twisting around, Fox aimed his blaster up, as another canine approached him. He blinked and shook his head, as the opponent trudged forward, with his own blaster drawn. He picked at the cybernetic eye patch on his face and pointed his weapon at Fox.

“Wolf,” murmured Fox. “I should’ve known that you’d be part of this simulation’s upgrade.”

“Simulation…?” Wolf blinked. “Is that what this is?”

“Oh no, you’re not pulling that one on me,” snapped Fox, charging his blaster. “Slippy definitely did a good job updating this one, that much I can admit.”

“Fox, what the—?”

“It’s over, Wolf!”

Firing his charged blaster, Fox’s laser soared out, and Wolf quickly leapt away from it. He whipped his blaster forward, and fired a shot against Fox.

Sidestepping it, Fox twisted his arm and fired his shot at Wolf, who yelped as it connected with his arm.

“When did you even learn that one?!”

“Training lets me loosen up a bit,” announced Fox. “I can try things that normally work less in real combative situations.”

“You still think this isn’t real?!”

“Fine, yes, it’s real enough,” relented Fox. “Slippy really outdid himself on accounting for the lines that you receive in this sim, huh?”

“Seriously, what are you—?”

“No, enough of this,” barked Fox. “It’s ending here, Wolf! I’m taking you down and taking you in!”

“Not likely!”

Clutching his shoulder, Wolf darted across the roof and charged at Fox. Though Fox fired several shots, Wolf’s agility allowed him to evade each laser.

Rushing in close, Wolf threw his hand forward and held Fox up by the throat. Fox kicked in the air, hitting Wolf’s arm, but remained unable to free himself.

“Wow, Slippy did a real good job,” commended Fox.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Wolf shook his head. “What does it take?”

“Enough of your nonsense, Wolf!”

“How about enough of yours, Fox?” Wolf pointed his blaster at Fox’s head. “This ends here.”

Struggling, Fox broke free of Wolf’s grip, as the blaster shot fired and soared into the sky. It connected with the barrier of the room, breaking through it and disrupting the simulation.

“Wait, what…?”

“Is that normal for this crap, too?” Wolf folded his arms. “Or did I finally break through?”

“…Simulation override, 101,” called Fox. “End simulation.”

“Training simulation terminated.”

At ROB’s recording, the cityscape faded around Fox. He pushed up from the ground and gawked as Wolf set his blaster back in its holster.

“W…Wolf?!” Fox shook his head. “That’s really you? What are you even doing here?”

“Took you long enough,” snapped Wolf. “I thought you’d actually do me in thinking it wasn’t a real fight.”

“That didn’t answer the last question!” Fox raised his fists. “If you’re here to fight me now, rest assured, I’m more than capable of—”

“Yeah, I’m not here to fight,” intervened Wolf.

“…What? Oh, come on.” Fox rolled his eyes. “First, no missions. Then, my training is interrupted. And now you’re telling me that you actually don’t want to fight me. How much of this am I supposed to deal with?”

“Well excuse me, Fox,” snapped Wolf. “I thought you’d actually be happy about not fighting for once.”

“Ok, fair enough, it is a nice change of pace,” admitted Fox. “But then…what are you doing here? Trying to steal intel for a battle against us? Swiping tech and schematics to replicate and steal our craft?”

“No, you dolt! …Ok, wait, no, that’s fair,” relented Wolf. “But, uh, no, I’m not here for that either.”

“Then why else would you be here?”

“Um…listen, your father used to take me under his wing when I was a pup, kind of like his son before you,” revealed Wolf. “And…I’ve been thinking…you know, lately, we haven’t needed to fight each other as much. The whole reason that I resented you was because you’re part of what took away James’s time with me.”

“Yeah, sure, blame me for something completely out of my control,” grumbled Fox.

“Look, it goes beyond just that!” Wolf sighed and folded his arms once again. “Let’s just…maybe I’m here to…try something different.”

“Oh? And that would be…?”

“Um…w-well…I was thinking of…maybe…” Wolf swallowed hard. “Of maybe joining Star Fox, officially, after all of these years. James offered it to me a long time ago, but then he went back on it, and so I—”

“Yeah, no, where is this coming from?” Fox shook his head. “My longtime rival wanting to suddenly disband his own team and join mine? That’s definitely what you’d call a load of crap.”

“Believe whatever you want, but I really want to!” Wolf scowled. “I just…look, after being fooled to work with Andross, I’ve realized that…I’ve done a lot wrong.”

“Here we go, there it is,” mocked Fox. “You want to avoid the bounty on your head from Corneria.”

“I’ll admit, that’s definitely a perk,” agreed Wolf. “But, no, that’s…not the only reason. I, uh…look, I really liked your father. A lot.”

“Ok.” Fox lightly shrugged. “Still a traitor and jerk, probably murderer too.”

“Hey, that’s…ok, that’s fair,” allowed Wolf. “But I want to move forward from that. I want…I want to make James proud.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Also, I realized a better way to stick it to him.”

“And that would be?”

“Getting in bed with his son.”

“W-what?!”

“Being on your team would make James so annoyed if he were around,” reasoned Wolf. “I could completely tear his little idealisms apart because I’m a great pilot, and working with you instead of against you would be something he’d never expect, nor anyone else, and yet, it would be the best possible solution to everything!”

“…Oh.” Fox blinked and shook his head again. “I don’t know—”

“Also, I’ve stared at you enough times to realize that I’m pretty much attracted to you.”

“Wait, you what?!”

“Yep, you heard right,” taunted Wolf. “So, how about it, Fox? Want to get to know this Wolf better? Want to…try turning a new page for us, once and for all?”

“That sounds completely ridiculous and totally out-of-character,” contended Fox. “But I kind of feel the same way. Who had this terrible idea, anyway?”

“Both of us.” Wolf picked up Fox’s hands. “Let’s start, here and now. Star Wolf is no more, and I, Wolf O’Donnell, hereby announce my loyalty ties to team Star Fox!”

“Wolf, that’s a little—”

“And my loyalties to my new potential boyfriend, too.”

“Wow, ok, that’s very over-the-top,” determined Fox.

“Yeah, probably,” admitted Wolf. “But hey, I’m bored and I mean it. Plus, Leon’s kind of doing his own thing right now, but if this works out for me, he wants to join too. Something about wanting to get with that annoying bird or whatever.”

“Seriously?”

“Right? I thought it was weird too, but I guess they could be a thing.”

“I meant about…oh, forget it.” Fox shook his head. “Fine, Wolf, you win. You’re on the team…for now. Betray that trust, and I’m making sure that you go directly to jail.”

“No chance to pass Go?”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“You’re right. And the other thing?”

“What other—?”

Before he could finish his thoughts, Wolf’s lips, pressed into his, interrupted Fox. He paused and shuddered, but slowly lowered his guard, allowing Wolf’s arms to wrap around him, as Fox pressed back into him. They parted from their kiss after another minute, and gazed at one another.

“So…how about more of that, Fox?”

“…That was good, I’ll admit.”

“You think?”

“But I’ll get back to you on that one.”

“What?! But…don’t you want more?”

“Maybe, we’ll see.”

“But…but…”

“Come on, Wolf. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover, if you really mean it.”

Wolf dropped his head, but obliged, following Fox from the training room. They wandered through the Great Fox, as they discussed his potential future on the team. Throughout, Wolf insisted on staying as close as possible to Fox, surprisingly not uncomfortable to either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that just so dorky, and yet, adorable?
> 
> When I originally wrote this, I was going to stop at the first three teammates, but then added ROB. Since I had already gone way out there, I looked at Wolf and went, "Ah, why not?" Hence the really rapid development that comes literally out of nowhere. (These are one-shots after all.) But hey, who would argue against a pairing between Fox and Wolf? (Not you, since you're here.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
